


casual experimentation

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fantasizing, Masturbation, Other, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt needs to relax. He figures out a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	casual experimentation

All right, it’s not as though the kaiju _in particular_ gave Newt some kind of super kinky sexual awakening, okay- his tastes do lean towards the esoteric (a few less accepting former partners used the words “disgusting” and “horrifying” which, hey, screw them for shaming, _way_ rude) and it’s been like that since he watched _Godzilla_ for the twentieth time late at night when he was thirteen and woke up the next morning with his bedsheets a sticky mess.

_The point is,_ he doesn’t want the kaiju to destroy the planet or anything awful like that, it’s just...they’re everything he dreamed about (and not just _those_ dreams, thank you very much) made flesh, made _real_ and he’s so utterly fascinated by them, so amazed that he has to paint them on his skin so he can scream to the world how _incredible_ they are.

And, yeah, he’s still got some “out there” desires (a slightly more polite term used by a slightly more accepting, or at least flexible, fuck buddy). So sue him.

But that’s an explanation, or something of one, for why he’s here like this. His mind is thrumming on an electric high and there is _so much_ he could be doing, so much he _should_ be doing, but he was talking to himself for six hours straight and he hasn’t slept in three days and Hermann finally snapped and told him to “get some blasted rest and let me concentrate!”

Which, rude, Newt works at his best when he’s awake through sheer willpower, a constant flow of thought, and more than a few cans of Red Bull. But he’s here now, back in his room, and he’s been pacing the floor and muttering to himself for half an hour, when he stops. Newt realizes, a thought coming out of left field like they sometimes do, that he hasn’t jerked off in, like, a week.

A weird, random thought, true, but hey, maybe it’ll relieve some of the tension that’s collecting at the back of his skull (a pressing reminder in a voice that sounds too much like his mother’s that he really ought to take his medication, Newton, really, it’s been a few days), relax him just enough that Hermann will let him back in the lab so he can get back to work.

To his brilliant (but, he’ll admit later, sorta messy) mind, this is a perfect idea and it cannot fail. Lots of his ideas start out perfect and unable to fail, and they _occasionally_ (often) backfire, but he’s certain this one is exactly what he needs right now.

At first, he works himself hard without any real focus, no true image in his mind, but then one of his posters catches his eye. Yamarashi, big and beautiful, and that makes him stand to attention ( _heh_ ) more than anything.

Newt shuts his eyes and pictures the beautiful beast, enormously tall and more powerful than anything on earth and _oh,_ yeah, he’s fully hard already, his cock hot and dripping with precome. 

Another idea, as brilliant as the last, strikes, and suddenly Newt’s digging through his drawer, hands groping wildly beneath the layer of ratty old t-shirts, until he finally finds it.

The vibrator is beautiful, the most gorgeous work of art he has that’s not on his body. It’s a muted, cool blue, with edges that look jagged but actually curve gently.

Okay, yes, it’s a kaiju vibrator, so what? He bought it as a joke, okay? It was absolutely meant as a joke, a private laugh he could have. By himself.

Newt shakes the thought away- what the fuck is he defending himself for, he’s alone and no one else knows or will ever know. He grabs his bottle of lube out of the drawer too and returns to the bed. After a moment’s thought, he drops to his knees, bends himself over the thin mattress, and begins working two lubed fingers into himself. He hisses and arches his back as he searches for _just_ the right spot, and _there,_ there it is- he stretches himself open, opening himself up for what’s to come.

When he feels ready, he coats the vibrator in lube and gently pushes it into his hole. Newt gasps at the feeling and he has to bite his lower lip hard to keep himself from coming already. He makes certain it’s in the _perfect_ spot and he presses the button, and _God,_ he sees stars immediately.

The vibrator is huge, it feels like he’s being torn apart, and he _loves it,_ loves squeezing his eyes shut and picturing a real kaiju, huge and magnificent, plowing into him- fuck the mechanics or how he’d _survive_ that, fuck the logic, Newt just wants to _feel_.

With a shaking hand, he fists his cock and pumps, once, twice, flicks his thumb across his slit, pumps again and again and he’s _gone_ in a flash, nothing but him and the monster in his imagination.

Newt comes on himself, making a mess of the shirt he didn’t bother unbuttoning all the way. He just laughs breathlessly and falls face down onto the bed, gasping for air. It takes him a minute to turn the vibrator off, and another to actually pull it out.

He places it almost reverently on his nightstand and pulls himself all the way onto his bed. He is full and warm and it feels like every inch of his skin is shaking. It’s incredible- he feels like he just ran a marathon in a thunderstorm and he’s _exhausted_ but too satisfied for words.

Newt barely gets his glasses off before he falls right asleep. He wakes up sticky and uncomfortable, but it’s the first rest he’s had in three days, and the absolute best sleep he’s gotten in weeks. He’ll never, ever tell Hermann he was so, _so_ right for telling him to get out of the lab and relax, but he’s very grateful, _very_ appreciative that he listened for once.

**Author's Note:**

> i am both sorry and not sorry at all


End file.
